Joseph
Joseph has not declared whether he's good or evil. Though his intentions seem to be relativelyneutral, his actions and willingness to sacrifice anyone for his goals cast him in a negative light. History Joseph was born to a large family, having eleven brothers, two mothers and one father. He loved and adored his family very much. However, his love for his brothers was not returned, and one day, Joseph was brutally murdered by his eleven brothers, those he had trusted and loved the most. Unfortunately for Joseph, he wounded up in one of the many levels of Hell, broken and hurt. It was this very instability and pain that attracted Zuleikha, the queen of Hell. Zuleikha took an immediate interest in the hurting boy and befriended him, doted upon him, and elevated him to a high rank in her court. Joseph, trusting her implicitly while trying to heal himself from his brother's betrayal, was led to believe that Zuleikha was his only true friend, the only one who loved him. However, Zuleikha was only grooming Joseph for her own personal and wicked desires. One night, Zuleikha attempted to seduce Joseph, promising him endless power and even granting him the power to control people's bodies as well as the gift of immortality, something Zuleikha did not possess. Joseph, unable to ignore Zuleikha's obvious using of him, reacted in anger, killing Zuleikha by controlling her body and stopped her heart from beating. Joseph then took control of the throne, declaring himself as king of Asnine, the level of Hell reserved for demons. Eventually, Joseph had to atone for his crime of killing Zuleikha. He was banished from Hell and sent to the mortal world by Lucifer, the ruler of Hell. Joseph was allowed to retain his powers as well as his immortality, guaranteeing that he could not die to return to Hell. Upon his return to earth, Joseph began to experience a side effect of becoming human again: Humanity. During his stay in Hell, Joseph had managed to dispense of what he considered unecessary emotions: Guilt, Compassion, Love and Depression, all slipped away from him, leaving him Calm, Cold and Calculating. However, when Joseph was resurrected, all his lost emotions and feelings came back with a vengance. Hurt over his betrayal at the hands of those he loved and cared for the most. Agony over losing his family. Angry at the world. Thoroughly frightened by the return of these emotions, Joseph lashed out at the closest person he could find, killing her the same way he killed Zuleikha. Upon seeing what he'd done, Joseph's humanity, plagued with guilt, forced him to bury the woman and hold a small ceremony for her. Evolving Story Joseph recently had a visitor, a ghost from the past, quite literally. Zuleikha returned, haunting Joseph inside his head. Joseph recently discovered a young man by the name of Cale Tucker. While passing by, he overheard Cale complaining about his girlfriend "living inside his head". Immediately intringued, Joseph convinced the stranger that he could rid Akima from his mind. However, once inside the young man's mind, Joseph soon discovered he couldn't touch anything while inside the man's mind. Joseph managed to convince Cale to let him try it over, though all Joseph is really doing is looking for a way to rid himself of Zuleikha by performing experiments on his new-found acquaintance. Powers *Joseph has the power to control a living organism's body. Much like mind control, however, the subject of his ministration is completely aware of what their body is doing but are unable to cntrol themselves. *Joseph's power can also control individual parts of an organism's body, such as whether or not a heart beats, brain signals or muscle movement. By using the individual parts to his advantage, Joseph can do such things as creating cancer, tearing muscles, stopping hearts from beating and etc. *Joseph also has the gift of immortality. While most would consider this a gift, Joseph sees it as nothing more than a curse, as he has been left without the ability to die and go back to hell. Personality Due to his betrayal, Joseph tends to trust no one, suspecting everyone to have evil intentions towards him. Though Joseph seems cordial, though a tad high and mighty, he holds everyone at a far distance, ignoring the ancient wisdom "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer". Joseph holds no hope for humanity after his time in hell where he witnessed the darkest parts of human nature. Rather than seeing the good in people, Joseph first sees whether or not he can use them to further him towards his goal. Relationships Though Joseph does not appear to enjoy any human being's company, he has established something a little less than friends, a little more than enemies. *Cale Tucker: Under the guise of ridding Cale of Akima, Joseph performs experiments on Cale, searching for a way to rid the world of Zuleikha once and for all. Though thoroughly baffled by Cale's bipolar disorder, Joseph tolerates Cale as best he can. *Joseph Korso: General Joseph Korso is a travelling companion of Joseph's. While Korso believes Joseph stands behind his actions, Korso doesn't know Joseph is using Korso for his own entertainment, only tagging along because Korso intrigues him. However, is there something more to their relationship? *Mei: Mei has declared herself Joseph's "BFF". Having known Joseph since his days in Hell, Mei might be the closest thing Joseph has to a true friend at the moment. Though, unknown to Joseph, Mei has vowed to not only get more friends for Joseph, but also a lover. Recent Sightings Joseph has most recently been seen performing experiments on Cale Tucker, trying to discover a way to rid himself of Zuleikha once and for all.